Rose Somerset
Rose Sommerset was a woman who worked at the Ravenhearst estate during 1895 until she was kidnapped and later murdered alongside her children by her employer, Charles Dalimar. Life Little is known of her early life but we know that she lived in 649 South Shore, Blackpool with her husband Reginald Sommerset. One day she took the advertisement to care for the ill Emma Ravenhearst, on the 14th of July 1895 she started work and cooked, cleaned the estate and kept Emma company. Eventually she and Emma became good friends but begin to worry for Charles' sanity when they start finding strange items such as: hidden letters from Emma's family, a wedding dress that fits Emma and a nursery. At around this point Rose and Charles had twins, Gwendoline and Charlotte, it can be assumed they are not the subject of Rose being raped due to the age of the twins at the time and the fact that Rose did not leave work. When Reginald finds out about the children he believes they are his own and cares for them as such, until August 6th when Rose, Gwendoline and Charlotte are kidnapped by Charles while Emma is murdered, brutally with an axe. Rose is given her own underground village to live in, complete with salon, toyshop and supply store, however while here she was tortured by Charles and often forced into the salon to keep up her good looks for Charles. Eventually Charles rapes her and the product is Victor, Victor terrorises his sisters and is often seen as Charles' favourite. Finally, once Charles and Victor have complete the machine, they murder Rose and her daughters. Her corpse in hooked up to a coffin which pumps the "soul liquid" out of her, while her soul is kept locked inside her body using a small lock of Charles' own making, she is trapped in this limbo for just under a century until the Master Detective comes to the manor. Ravenhearst Rose stays sealed in her coffin while Emma is freed, it is only two years later when Emma Ravenhearst helps the Detective free Rose. Return to Ravenhearst After being freed she helps her to free her children too. Once everyone is freed, Charles is defeated and the manor and complex beneath it succumb to the flames, Rose and Emma walk Gwendoline and Charlotte out of the manor. Escape from Ravenhearst When Charles lures the Master Detective back to the manor, Rose and the other spirits warn her of the dangers beneath the manor as they have been keeping an eye on what Charles has been up to. Despite this, the Master Detective is trapped beneath the manor by Charles and the ghosts follow suit, they are then trapped inside of tanks filled with soul fluid which slowly begins to revive them. Once Rose is fully formed yet again, the fluid is drained from the tank and she is taken to the Forever Home, where Charles and Victor strap her to a newer contraption which shall keep her alive forever, however the Master Detective breaks into the underground house and, with the help of Emma, Rose and her children, she sends the machine into self-destruct mode. Rose, along with her children and friend, are freed and taken out of the burning complex by th Master Detective. Present It is unknown what Rose did or how she managed to fit into normal life again due to the advancements in technology and socialogy as well as all of the trauma that she went through for well over a century. Category:Characters